Rip, Release
by yoru-anime-yume
Summary: NOT a songfic! Roxas is tired of dealing with Axel's tendency to cheat on him...So what's he to do? Get revenge, of course. One-shot.


**RIP=RELEASE**

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies. And this is NOT a songfic! The song Rip=Release from Luka (Vocaloid) just gave me inspiration for this story.

**Warnings:** Um, psychotic Roxas? X3

* * *

Roxas sat on the couch wrapped in a throw blanket looking out at the city blankly. The abundance of city lights were starting to blur together to create a myriad of colors.

_Drip. Drip._

All he could hear was the sound of the faucet dripping from his recent shower. The blond sighed and leaned his head back, his sopping hair soaking the back of the furniture. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing on the bedside table. He shot up and grabbed the cell. It was a text…

…From Axel.

Roxas glared with all his might at the phone as he read the text message. _'Hey, Babe. I was wondering if I could come over maybe tomorrow?' _Without letting up his glare, he rapidly punched in his reply: _'Where were you last night?'_ After it sent, Roxas dropped onto the bed, waiting for a reply from his lover. The reply was hesitant. Finally, _'Sorry. I was spending time with my brother, y'know, Reno?'_

"_Liar!"_ Roxas screamed in his mind. The blond vaguely wondered whether or not Axel knew he knew about his little 'game'. Did he not realize that whenever he was around Roxas, he smelled like women's perfume? He knew it, he just knew it—he should have ended things without asking where Axel was last night! He was having difficulty keeping his rage and hurt bottled up inside. His heart felt as though someone was ripping it out and slashing it to pieces. Then, Roxas looked back at the cell's screen and grinned psychotically as an idea formed in his mind. His cerulean eyes were not clear any longer, instead they were full of insanity. He took his time typing in his next text. _'Yeah, I've met him before. And you can come over tomorrow, since I don't have school. I miss you—I'm about to lose my mind.'_ Axel's next text did not take as long as the previous one had. _'Okay, I'll be over tomorrow then, around 8 pm. I miss you too, and I love you.' _Roxas smiled at this and sent him one last text. _'I love you too.' _

…Everything will go according to plan, Roxas decided. But first, he must get some sleep, since tomorrow will be a long day. He crawled into bed, settled underneath the covers and let the sound of his breathing lull him to sleep.

The next day, Roxas got out of bed and decided to pick up the house a bit. After all, for _his _Axel, things must be presentable. The blue-eyed boy spent the extra time just idly playing video games or reading, waiting for it to be 8:00. Once the clock struck eight, Roxas got up and went to wait by the door. Axel showed up moments later, smirking on Roxas' doorstep—the smirk only Axel could get away with. Roxas took a step out of the door, so he was on the porch. He grinned angelically, and the light from the porch made a halo around his hair, adding to the effect. Axel grinned boyishly and leaned down to capture a kiss from Roxas, who eagerly responded. Roxas was the one to pull away, "Come inside. It's getting cold out here." Axel nodded and waltzed into Roxas' abode.

"So, what did you want to do?" Roxas asked. Emerald met sapphire as Axel looked over his shoulder. "How about some food? I haven't eaten today. Reno wanted me to help out at the club." Roxas narrowed his eyes. "…So that's the reason you smell like perfume then?" Axel tried to keep a straight face and answer yes. However, Roxas saw straight through that—a look of shock passed through Axel's eyes. The blond decided to play along for a little while, and immediately backtracked his last statement, "Don't worry about it, I know how hectic it can get. I'll go get you some food." He turned and headed towards the kitchen, trying not to show Axel the look of utter betrayal written on his face. When he was in the kitchen his gaze wandered over towards the steak knives. He picked one up and slowly walked back into the living room. Axel was on the couch, so his back was completely vulnerable.

"…Axel?" Roxas whispered. Axel turned to look at his lover. "Yeah?" The blond slowly lifted his head to meet Axel's curious gaze. "Do you love me?" Axel looked puzzled for a moment. "Of course I do, Rox. Why?" Roxas glared. "No. I want to hear you say it." With every word, he took another step towards Axel, the knife still behind his back. Axel mock-sighed and grinned. "Geez, you sure are hard to please, aren't you? Fine. I love you, Roxas."

Roxas felt his pulse quicken with the confession, but it slowed as he started remembering all the times he was looking for proof that Axel really loved him, and Axel was not there with him. Instead, all his negative feelings started appearing at the surface. He tried not to let it show on his face, so instead, he kept up his façade. Roxas smiled angelically again—the smile _his_ Axel loved on him—and padded the rest of the way across the room to get to where Axel was. Axel turned back around, thinking Roxas was simply going to sit next to him on the couch.

Roxas hugged Axel's neck from behind and grinned into the crook of his neck. Axel simply thought Roxas decided to be affectionate and started ruffling his hair using his right arm. Roxas slowly drew the knife out from behind his back, and while Axel was unsuspecting, he put it to his redheaded lover's throat. "R-Rox?!" The astonished and panicking voice questioned. Roxas simply continued smiling while nuzzling into Axel's neck. "I'm sick of you being around all those _whores_—" Roxas hissed out, contradicting his facial expression. "I want you to be mine…_all _mine."

Axel was too busy frantically looking around the room, trying to find any way he could escape from the psychopathic blond. When he found none, he tried talking to Roxas instead. "What are you talking about, Roxy?! Y-You know I only love you!" Roxas' façade dropped. He gave an aggravated look at Axel's neck. "I see you with them _all the time_, Axel. Don't lie to me. I love you more than any of those sluts could!" With this exclamation, Roxas tightened his grip on his steak knife, so where his knuckles began turning white. Axel gulped as fear seized his heart. "Please don't do this, Roxas…" Axel begged. Roxas tensed for a moment, but then whispered, "…But this way, you'd be all mine."

The blonde smiled and punctured the redhead's neck. His eyes lit up as he slowly dragged the knife across Axel's throat, causing red to rush to the surface and glide down Axel's collarbone and stain his white shirt. Axel, meanwhile, was gasping and yelping in pain. Roxas walked around the couch to where Axel was sitting, holding his throat, the red coming between his fingers and falling to dye the carpet. Green eyes stared in bewilderment at the blond. "Don't you see, Axel?" Roxas started in a sickly sweet voice. "Now, you will be mine, and I won't have to bear the pain anymore." With this, Roxas leaned down to give Axel a kiss…

…and thrust the knife straight into Axel's heart all the while.

After Roxas pulled away, he grinned and bent down to cradle Axel's lifeless body. "See? Isn't everything better now? This way, nobody can steal you away from me."

~End~

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not going to lie…writing Psycho!Roxas was a whole lot of fun! :P I'm really sorry for being so inactive the past…few years… -.- But I'm back! :D Please Read and Review. :D


End file.
